The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core for the University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center (UTMDACC) Melanoma SPORE will serve multiple needs for the planning and conduct of the SPORE's translational reseal-ch. Based on a strong track record for providing biostatistical support for translational research, the Core will be,a comprehensive, muiti^lateral respurce for designing clinical and basic science experiments, performing statistical analyses, developing innovative statistical methodology, and publishing the research results generated from this Melanoma SPORE. For this proposed competitive renewal, we plan to continue and to expand the role of the Core in supporting the UTMDACC Melanoma SPORE. We will incorporate sound experimental design principles within each project that will increase the clarity,and enhance interpretability of study results. Each project will be provided with tailored analyses, accompanied by novel statistical development as necessary; to reveal apparent and hidden relationships among data.. The Core will collaborate with all project investigators to facilitate the timely publication of Melanoma SPORE research. The main objectives of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core are: 1. To provide guidance for the statistical design and sample size and power calculations for each project. 2. To provide all statistical data analysis including descriptive statistical analysis, hypothesis testing, estimation, and modeling bf prospectively generated data., 3. To ascertain that conclusions drawn, from a|l projects are based on well-designed experiments and appropriate interpretation of results. 4. To develop and adapt innovative statistical methods pertinent to translational melanoma studies. 5. To generate statistical reports for all projects. 6. To collaborate and assist all project investigators in the publication of scientific results.